The Time It Took
by chanarix
Summary: [This story kinda clashes with 'Believe Me It's True.'Not a sequel] Haruno Sakura can never forget what he did to her. Her parents moved her to a new place with new faces...just to forget. Two years can do a lot to change one girl. SakuxOC
1. Year One: Part I

**The Time it Took**

**Summary: **Haruno Sakura can never forget what he did to her. Her parents moved her to a new place with new faces...just to forget. Two years can do a lot to change one girl. SakuraxOC

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: First Year Part I**

**

* * *

**

An emerald eyed shinobi yawned and gazed at the slow movements of the clouds above her. The gentle breeze blew strands of her pink hair around her face, reminding her that summer was about to end. Her fourteen year old body lay there on the roof of her new home, gazing at the sky of a different reality. She was not in Konoha anymore, and hopefully she will never return. She purposely left the village without saying good-bye. She purposely left them behind. She purposely wanted to forget everything. Everything about _him_. The only reason why she was so happy about leaving Konohagakure was because of what he did to her. In the back of her mind, she knew that she would not be able to forgive Uchiha Sasuke.

She played with strands of her own hair, twirling it between her fingers. She began to get annoyed at her bangs, flowing into her eyes. She grew even more irritated at the fact that she no longer wore her forehead protector, signaling that she was a proud shinobi of Konoha. This new village, her new home, would not accept her for who she was and always will be. They would not accept Haruno Sakura as being a shinobi.

"Sakura! Where are you?"

Sakura stood up from her position and hopped off the roof gracefully. She walked into the living room, where her mother and aunt stood, debating whether to move the sofa near the window or in the middle of the room. Her aunt smiled at her and said, "Sakura-chan, why don't you talk a walk outside? Get to know your surroundings a little bit more?"

Sakura shrugged and walked out the door. She was surprised at how little the population was. Almost everyone knew each other. She slowly walked around the small village, noticing that every single person acknowledge her as a stranger, an outsider. If they knew who she really was, they would consider her a disgrace, which to her, was even worse than being a stranger.

She made her way to the forest, and sat below a huge tree. She drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. Sakura inhaled deeply and exhaled deeply as she buried her head in her arms. She never thought she could have felt lonely. But if that is how destiny has made it, then so be it, she would accept it with open arms.

Sakura panted, sweat trickling down her face. She glanced at the tall tree and saw that half a dozen kunai were stuck in its trunk. She then glanced at another tree, more than thirty feet away with half a dozen more kunai stuck on it. She walked around the forest, seeing where else she threw her kunai and her shuriken stars. She paused as she spotted a katana on the base of a huge tree. She cautiously picked it up and drew it from its scabbard. The silver blade gleamed as she held it to the sunlight. _What a beautiful blade! It's so sharp…I wonder how it got here…_

She ran full speed at the nearest tree and swung with all the strength she can muster. Sakura then ran thrust the blade into the ground and fell to the ground, her arm over her eyes. She knew there was only a mere scratch on that tree. She just knew it. She was not strong enough, she was weak.

Weak. That is what she will always be. She was angry at herself. She always let her emotions get to her. If she did not let them get the best of her, she would still be at Konohagakure, laughing with her friends, living her old life. But because of him she would never be able to be the same. And what angered her most was the fact that she would never forget, and not forgetting made her weak. She despised being weak, her reason for it was Uchiha Sasuke, and she hated him more than anything.

_No,_ her inner-self said, _you don't hate him. It just hurts. Even though it happened over a year ago._

No you're wrong. I hate him.

_You're lying._

No I am not. He hurt me, and I will never forgive him.

_Excuses._

I hate him…I hate him…I…hate…him…

_No…you don't, _said her inner-self calmly. _You cannot hate someone you've loved almost all your life. So don't lie._

I do not love him. Not anymore.

_Then why are you crying?_

I'm not crying.

_Yes you are._

Sakura wiped the tears away from her face nonchalantly and tried to push thought after thought of Sasuke out of her memory. She would always see him training, there she was, watching him. On that day, she told him her heart, and since then, Sasuke would always smile, a forbidden smile, just for her. Then the image of Ino came into her mind. Ino was with Sasuke, and they were all over each other.

_You saw him with Ino…and left without letting him explain. You know what you saw was not real._

It was real. I saw it myself. He even saw me. He saw me run, but he didn't even stop me. The great Uchiha Sasuke just stood there and let me run.

_It hurt…but what's done is done. You cannot keep lying to yourself._

I'm not lying. I gave him my heart and he broke it. I hate him for that. I hate him for even coming into my life. I hate him…I hate that stupid jerk!

"Sasuke you are such a bastard! I HATE YOU!" she yelled, tears streaming onto the floor.

Having nothing but Sasuke on her mind, Sakura ran straight towards the same tree. She gripped the katana hilt tighter as her voice rang throughout the forest, her tears falling behind her.

Sakura slid the blade back into the scabbard and placed it carefully leaning against a tree. She turned her back and made her way towards the village; unaware that someone was watching as the huge tree fell behind her.

Sakura leaned against the window pane, looking at the small village below her. Here she was, living in her aunt's guest room, acting as if it were her permanent home. She did not like it all, it was all too…_new_.

Her mother knocked on her door and slowly opened it. "Sakura dear," she said calmly, "we have visitors."

Sakura sighed and nodded to her mother as she made her way downstairs. She locked the door to her room and looked at herself in the mirror. Her usual clothes gave the impression that she was not whom she appeared to be. She wanted to look decent, first impression was everything; not that she cared, but she didn't want to impose that she was someone unworthy of respect. Instead of her 'ninja outfit', she slipped on a simple white spaghetti strapped dress. She pulled back her annoying bangs and clipped it back with a simple crimson clip. Sakura then looked herself at the mirror and frowned. It was hard to believe she was looking at her own reflection. She looked like a porcelain doll, and she felt like one too.

Sakura made her way downstairs and saw her mother talking to another woman. "Oh Kiyoko-san! Thank you so much." She heard her mother say.

The lady smiled and replied, "I will always be next door if you need any help."

Sakura slowly walked towards her mother and bowed to the lady as her mother introduced her. "Kiyoko-san this is my daughter Sakura. Dear, this is our next door neighbor, Kawashima Kiyoko."

Kiyoko smiled and motioned for Sakura to come closer. She hesitated and went over to Kiyoko. She looked at Sakura and smiled again. "Emiko-san," she said, referring to her mother, "you have a really beautiful daughter."

Sakura flushed a little bit. Out of nowhere, she heard voices say, "She is pretty, isn't she Na-kun?"

"Hai. What would Sano-temme say if he saw her, Na-chan?"

"I don't know. What would happen?"

"He's stupid ego would grow ten times bigger, that's what."

"Hm…that's true! But I don't know…"

"Doesn't that girl ever talk?"

Sakura looked behind Kiyoko and saw two girls with shoulder length lavender hair and creamy white skin, just like their mother. If it weren't for their outfits, they would have been identical. _Twins…kawaii twins…_

The twin wearing a tan skirt and a white blouse smiled and said, "My name is Kawashima Natsumi."

The other twin, wearing tan shorts and a white tank top, said, "And I'm Nami!"

Sakura stared at the two and realized that they weren't exactly identical. Natsumi had lilac eyes, while Nami had golden ones. Natsumi gave a friendly smile, while Nami just stared at her. Nami grabbed both Sakura's and Natsumi's hand and walked out the door.

"Where are you taking us, Na-kun?" Natsumi asked.

"It's called a tour dummy."

Natsumi gasped and said, "Na-kun! That was rude! You should have asked Haruno-san if she wanted a tour."

Nami stopped in her tracks and blushed. "Why do you have to tell me _now_, Na-chan? Why couldn't you tell me_ sooner_?"

Sakura couldn't help herself. These two were so funny. They were like opposites. She just could not stop herself from laughing at them. Since she hasn't laughed for so long, something simple made her laugh so much.

"Oh look, she speaks." Nami said. "Now can she shut up?"

Natsumi hit her at the back of her head which caused Sakura to laugh even more. When she finally stopped, Sakura smiled at the twins. "Haruno-san, you look prettier when you smile."

Sakura blinked a couple times and said, "You do not have to be so formal around me…"

Natsumi smiled and the three began their little walk around the village, making Sakura feel less and less like an outsider.

"Sakura-neechan, did you enjoy our tour?" Nami asked.

"It was worth taking. Now I won't get lost if I walk around by myself." Sakura said with a nod.

Natsumi grinned and said, "That's not true. Our village is not that big."

The three stopped at a small antique shop, admiring the small trinkets and giggling at the pieces that looked like it belonged in the trash.

"Na-kun? What's wrong?" Natsumi asked for her sister was now looking out the shop window, frozen on the spot. "Na-kun?"

Sakura walked over to Nami and looked at the same direction she was staring. She saw only saw a boy and girl talking to each other. Every time the boy talked, Nami would clench her fist and mumble something inaudible to the others. Nami turned around to face Sakura and her sister and said, "I'm okay." She plastered a big smile on her face. Sakura noticed that her golden eyes did not shine as much as before, it blazed with seething anger.

"Natsumi-chan? Who are those people?" Sakura asked.

"They are friends of ours. The guy is Aoyama Sanosuke and the girl with him is Himijima Himiko. Sano-sempai is the biggest heart-throb in the village and Himiko-san is the daughter of the richest man and Sano-sempai's biggest fan."

"Himiko-san is really stupid if you ask me. Who the heck would fall in love with Sano-temme?" said Nami, her eyes gleaming once again.

"Would you like to meet them, Onee-chan?" Natsumi asked.

Sakura merely nodded and they walked outside to meet them.

"Sanosuke-sempai!" Natsumi called as they got closer. He turned around and smiled. Sakura held down a gasp as she saw his face. He was good-looking; his dark brown hair was long and tied back into a ponytail and his onyx eyes showed calmness in them. Unlike some other pair of onyx eyes Sakura seem to vividly remember. Of course, Uchiha was beginning to be less cold, but then again, who cares.

"Natsumi, what are you doing here?" He asked with his eyes fixed on Sakura.

"Na-kun and I came here to give Onee-chan a tour of the village. This is Haruno Sakura; she moved here from…where was it again?"

Sakura gave a small smile and said, "It doesn't really matter."

The girl looked intently at Sakura with her fiery ruby eyes and said, "Of course it matters! A home is a home."

Sakura just stared at this girl; her long black hair was swaying in the wind, her eyes still fixed upon Sakura. "My name is Himiko by the way."

"Hello…" Sakura said, starting to feel uncomfortable at her gaze. "Nice to meet both of you."

Himiko continued to keep her eyes on Sakura and asked, "So where are you from?"

"I'm from Konohagakure." Sakura replied, trying to hide her proud tone.

"Konoha…it sounds familiar." Sanosuke said dreamingly.

Himiko giggled and said, "Of course it does. It's one of those shinobi villages."

"Ah, shinobi…I remember now. So, Sakura was it? Are you a shinobi then?" Sanosuke said, his eyes staring at Sakura as though he knew who she was.

"Me? No, of course not." She replied hastily as she averted his gaze.

Himiko went up closer to Sakura and asked, "Are you sure? Because you do know this is a non-shinobi village. Are you sure you are not lying?"

"Positive!" Sakura said as her inner-self growled with annoyance at the black-haired girl.

Sanosuke smiled again at Sakura, making her feel queasy. Sanosuke seemed to be telling her something with his eyes, but Sakura looked away. He then looked at Nami. She looked back at him and crossed her arms. She had fire in her eyes as she smirked.

"Sano-temme."

"Nami."

They continued to glare at each other when Himiko stepped in. "Sano-chan, you shouldn't be fighting with Nami-chan, she's younger than you!"

"I was not going to do anything, Himi-rin." Sanosuke said sweetly.

"Sano-chan!" Himiko squealed as Sanosuke began to tickle her.

Sakura looked away while Natsumi was staring at Nami. Natsumi looked at Sakura apologetically as Nami continued her actions. Sakura held down the urge to laugh as Nami pretended to act as if she were throwing up. Sakura never felt this way in the longest time ever. She turned to look at Sanosuke who turned to look back at her. He smiled as Sakura turned away. Just taking a mere glimpse at him sent chills down her spine. His eyes were so familiar yet deceiving at the same time, and she just knew that something about this Aoyama Sanosuke was just plain wrong.

The grandfather clock on the floor below chimed one in the morning. Sakura was leaning by the window pane, sitting by on the edge with one leg drawn up to her while the other touched the floor. Her window was wide open as her curtains rustled with the wind. Her eyes were closed as she mumbled, "_A home is a home_" her mind was racing about Konohagakure. _"A home is a home."_

In her hand was a photo, one of her most treasured possessions. Hinata was smiling at Naruto, who was pouting. Neji had his arms around Tenten's waist as they both smiled at the camera; well Neji looked more like he was smirking. Lee, Shikamaru, and Chouji were also in the picture, the three of them looking tall and proud, Chouji looking hungry. The two tall figures in the back, Kakashi and Iruka, towered over the children. Right in the center of the picture was Ino, Sasuke, and Sakura. Both Ino and Sakura had wrapped her arm around Sasuke's, smiling as Sakura's fingers held the peace sign. In the photograph, Sasuke was looking at her, smiling his forbidden smile.

Her photo gleamed in the moonlight as Sakura opened her eyes to look at the sparkling stars above her. _I wonder if everyone back at Konohagakure is looking at the same sky I am…I wonder if they are thinking about me…if he's thinking about me… _

Sakura closed her eyes again. "Why do these tears keep falling? No matter how hard I try they just won't stop…" she whispered, as a silent tear streamed down her cheek.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** It's meeh again! I decided to start another one of my fanfics cuz ideas bout this one kept flooding in my head…so I started it so the ideas wouldn't go away…buh I know for a fact this wont be longer than six chapters! Basically this fic is all bout Sakura. It goes long with '**Believe me It's True**' cuz its wut happened wen Sakura left and stuff likee that. Les jus say is kinda of a reflection/effect fic…has Saku reflecting on wut happened to her and it has wut effect Saku's new friends have on her. So yea…hope you guys all likee it.Reviews, comments, suggestions, flames….well anything's welcome cuz I wouldn't mind anything! Till nxt chapter TTFN!


	2. Year One: Part II

**The Time it Took**

**Summary: **Haruno Sakura can never forget what he did to her. Her parents moved her to a new place with new faces...just to forget. Two years can do a lot to change one girl. SakuraxOC

* * *

**Chapter Two: Year One Part II**

* * *

Haruno Sakura, now fifteen years old, walked into the forest, clutching her cloak closer to her body. She walked casually every morning, as she did almost every morning for the past few months. With every morning, she would bring the katana with her. She knew it was wrong to bring it, but wherever she put it, the blade would always find its way to her room. Besides, the blade was sharp and beautiful, it was really something to behold.

As she walked, the snow continued to drift slowly. The hood of her cloak covered her now long pink hair, making sure that none of the pure white flakes got caught in her shimmering locks. She paused to take a momentary glance at the sky. Snow flakes fall so gently upon her as she smiled at the serene feeling the forest now gave her. She liked the feeling of being the only one in the forest at this time, she was used to it. Everyone else was attending school, the one she knew nothing about, and the one where every child of age would attend and come back home almost five hours later.

"Come on, Mommy!"

Sakura jumped and rested upon a tree branch as she looked at the ground. There was a family of three - a father, a mother, and a little boy – walking around the forest floor. She sighed in disappointment as the family made themselves comfortable with a small picnic basket. _Who would have a picnic in the middle of winter?_ She clutched the katana tighter and decided that today was not the best day to train. Two more families came into her 'training ground' and settled themselves into a cozy nice picnic. Sakura jumped quickly yet stealthily from one tree to the next, making her way back to the village.

Sakura leaped unto her window sill and silently closed the window behind her. She removed her chocolate colored cloak and decided to change her clothes. Pink was definitely not the best of choice in a village where tan and white colored clothing seem to reign above any other color. She nonchalantly tossed on a pair of tan slacks and a white long-sleeved shirt, finishing it off with a tan bandanna with white swirl patterns. _I swear that this village needs to expand their color options,_ her inner-self said. _The wardrobe colors are so very plain._

She sighed at that comment and looked at the various accessory boxes on her drawer. She took a silver chain from one of the boxes and latched it around her neck. The silver star was attached to a pale yellow crescent moon which gleamed as the necklace's charm. She smiled at herself as she took a quick glance at the mirror. She touched the charm and frowned. _Why do I even bother?_

She literally fell on her bed and closed her eyes. She saw onyx eyes staring at her, a forbidden smile upon the owner's face. She shook the image out of her mind and sighed. She cannot remove him from her mind. She wanted to, but she just could not.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! _Sakura jumped a mile high and sighed as she heard a familiar voice.

"Onee-chan! Are you there? Onee-chan!"

"I'm here Natsumi-chan; you don't have to be so loud!" Sakura said, unlocking her door.

Natsumi immediately wrapped her arms around Sakura in a tight embrace. "Onee-chan I was looking all over for you! Where were you?"

Sakura gave her a puzzled look and replied, "Well, I went places. Aren't you supposed to be at school right now?"

"I don't have any lessons today. But there is a Council meeting today! It's important and the whole village has to go or else you'll be on patrol for three months! And patrol is so boring!"

Sakura stared at the lavender- haired girl and question marks flew around her head. The now thirteen year old girl let her hair grow out and flow gracefully down her back, almost the exact length of Sakura's hair with the exception of being few inches shorter. She grew more independent, responsible, and mature in just a few months; making her older counter-part seem like the younger sister.

"Patrol?"

"Oh, that's right, you don't know. Well, patrol is sort of like community service but more tedious and boring. I do not wish to be late…I hate patrol."

"Patrol seems to be the only thing you complain about Natsumi-chan!" Sakura said, smiling brightly.

Natsumi blushed. Over time, Natsumi looked at Sakura as a role model. She has heard about Sakura's good grades in school, and from there she aspired to be like Sakura in every way. She was beautiful, with her long pink hair swaying behind her. She purposely grew her out, just so she can be like her role model. Sakura was the first person to ever strike her in this way. She felt like she had someone she could talk to, an actual big sister.

"Natsumi-chan? Shouldn't we be going?"

Natsumi snapped out of her trance and nodded, leading Sakura out of her room.

* * *

Around the center of the town, people of different sizes and ages gathered. Natsumi led Sakura to the front of a huge building, where five old men, all wearing tan colored robes, sitting on chairs that were placed on a stage for the occasion.

"Where's Nami-chan?" Sakura asked Natsumi, who was now looking above people's heads for the other Kawashima twin.

Natsumi answered slowly, "Somewhere…she should be here though…Momma is here…"

Sakura looked at the five men and was instantly reminded of Konohagakure and the Hokage. Images of her friends then followed. She saw Naruto, clowning around and trying to get her attention, grinning his goofy yet contagious smile. Hinata was there, smiling shyly at Naruto and blushing. Neji was sitting under a tree and Tenten was waving at Sakura. Then there was…he was there…smirking at her…as always…but Ino had her arms around him…

"Onee-chan! Are you listening to me?" Natsumi asked.

Sakura blinked in surprise and said, "Sorry, I sort of spaced out…what were you saying again?"

"I was saying that the Council meeting is going to start soon, and Na-kun still is not here. They said today's meeting is 'of great importance.' Well that's what they said yesterday at class…"

"Sakura-san! Natsumi-chan!"

Sakura turned around and saw a girl with fiery ruby eyes smiling at her. "Himiko-san!"

Himiko giggled and said joyfully, "It's been a while Sakura-san. School's been holding me back from actually getting to know you."

Sakura nodded, confused at the fact that the Kawashima's go to the same school yet have the time to hang around. Natsumi then said, "Do you what the meeting is about?"

Himiko proudly nodded. Her grandfather happened to be one of the Grand Council Members. "It has to do with the lesson on Twelve-Two-Delta."

Natsumi nodded and Sakura looked at the two of them with confusion written all over her face. Himiko noticed this and said, "School stuff."

"What exactly is the point of the Council?" Sakura asked.

"The Council makes decisions on our school lessons and decides who should lead them. They also relay important messages to us." Natsumi said.

"Meetings on school lessons? What do you guys learn?"

"It's a secret."

"Why can't I know?"

"Because."

Sakura gave up yet again. She tried time and time again to try and figure out what they exactly did at school; come to think of it, she didn't even know the name of their school or where it was! She tried following Nami once, but she got caught by one of the teachers and almost had to do some patrol work. So Sakura just gave up on the subject.

The crowd buzzed with voices, wondering which lucky student would lead the school lesson. It bugged her knowing that she had no idea what they were talking about, especially with the whole 'Twelve-Two-Delta' bit.

Sakura sighed and muttered, "God, this is so boring."

"Try going to our school."

Sakura gasped and turned to see the second Kawashima twin looking at the Council, a grim look upon her face. Nami's hair was no longer the same length as her sister's, her silky lavender hair was just below her shoulders, framing her face. Nami refused to look exactly identical; she wanted to be more unique and noticed for who she was, not for who she looked like. It seemed to pass Nami's thought that her eye color was very different from Natsumi's. Her attitude reminded Sakura of one obnoxious Naruto.

Nami sighed as the middle elder stood up and said loudly, "We will begin this year's meeting."

Natsumi, ignoring her sister's tardiness, or rather her _appearance_, leaned over to Himiko and whispered, "Where is Sempai?"

Himiko simply whispered back, "You'll see."

Another elder stood up and said, "Welcome to all villagers. First, a message of warning. An enemy of our kind has risen to our village. It is not certain who it is, but it is of great importance to stand guard for it may strike. "

"Whom are you speaking about, Great One?" a villager said, curiousness and fear in his voice.

"A shinobi."

The crowd was suddenly murmuring to each other about the shinobi in their village. Sakura began to feel uncomfortable and tried to hide the fact that her forehead protector was in her room, stashed away with the rest of her shinobi equipment.

Another elder stood up and held up what appeared to be a kunai. "This was discovered in the forest a month ago, and scratches on our trees confirm that there is in fact a shinobi in our midst. Branches have been sliced from them, leaves cut swiftly from their hosts."

Himiko turned to Sakura and whispered, "I wonder who is doing such a thing. Shinobi are such monsters. Destroying nature just to train; it is so repulsive."

Sakura nodded plainly and hid the redness in her cheeks. In her months living here, she completely forgot that the villagers respected nature.

"What were we do about the shinobi?" Another villager asked; this time female.

"We will let the Chosen decide." The elder one in the center of the five said, motioning to his side.

Nami, the only child speaking amidst of the all the other children in the crowd, said, "The Chosen? Who have you selected upon all who attend your grand lessons? Have you selected someone wise enough to uphold the next task? Was your decision to our profit? The Chosen is to protect us, and fulfill the lesson's assignment. Who have you chosen for Lesson Twelve-Two-Delta, my Lord?" Nami spoke loudly, with a hint of little sarcasm and hints of major scorn.

Another elder then said, "We have selected a wise Chosen, young one, the best in the lessons and strong in determination and decisions. We must let him decide what to do with the shinobi. He must find it, question it, and ask the shinobi to leave. If it does not cooperate, the Chosen will make a decision."

"Who is our Chosen? Who will fulfill the lesson of Twelve-Two-Delta?" Himiko asked, smiling as though she knew the answer.

"Nami-chan, what is Twelve-Two-Delta?" Sakura asked.

Nami stared at the Council and said, "The Choosing of the Chosen; the responsibilities, commitments, and expectations of the Chosen. We spent months discussing it…" she trailed off and her eyes narrowed as the Chosen appeared on stage.

The elder then said, "Our Chosen One, Aoyama Sanosuke."

The crowd cheered loudly, and Himiko being the loudest.

Sanosuke asked for silence and said proudly, "I will make my village proud and hunt down this dreadful shinobi and strike it down. It does not deserve to live. I will use my talent in our arts…"

Sakura drew her breath and thought, _Arts? What Arts? I thought this village was peaceful…_

"…and make sure our village is safe for all of us!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the pompous sixteen-year-old as he raised his arms in a sign of victory. Sakura stifled down laughter as she saw Himiko clap widely and Natsumi clapping calmly.

"Sano-temme again…who would have imagined. Stupid conceited pest." With that, Nami turned around and walked away from the Council.

"Nami-chan?" Sakura watched as the young girl made her away, concern filling up inside of her.

* * *

Nami walked to the forest, kicking at the ground. She unknowingly shoved her hands in her pockets, a habit she picked up from someone she looked up to…but that person is dead, and always will be…he has been for three years now…

Nami sat next to a tree, closing her eyes. She saw a short movie in her mind, one where her idol was alive; there he was, helping a gem to learn the forbidden arts…smiling at the gem…

Then he was gone, holding fire in his hands, never letting her go, and the fire more precious to him than his little apprentice, his gem. The gem sat by herself, trying to learn something, reaching for help from him. But he left, the fire laughing at her as she sat there, defeated, but inside of that gem, something awakened…something that was filled with anger and hatred…something called…

_Jealously._

The gem from then one, tried nothing except to learn and master the forbidden arts…even if it killed something inside of her…

Nami's eyes snapped open and she stood up from her spot. _That bastard's_ _probably done giving his speech._

Nami hurried back to the village, the tree no longer present behind her.

* * *

"Nami-chan! Where did you go?" Sakura yelled. She was walking in the forest, having followed Nami. "Nami-chan!"

Sakura stopped and leaned against a tree. She could search for in a faster way, but it was too risky. She had to walk like a normal girl, just like her parents wanted her to be.

**Flashback**

_An eleven year old Haruno Sakura ran up to her mother, smiling brightly. "Mommy! Guess what! I know what I want to be when I grow up!"_

_Her mother smiled at her. "What is it darling? What do you want to be when you grow up?"_

_Sakura giggled and her smile widened. "I am going to be a shinobi! Ino-chan told me all about them! So I want to be one too!"_

"_But, sweetheart, are you sure? A shinobi is not really a suitable position for a young lady like you."_

"_But my friends are…!"_

"_Sakura! Do not do as your friends do! You are not to be a shinobi! It's too dangerous for you!" her mother snapped._

"_But Ino-chan said…"_

"_Don't always do what everyone says!"_

"_But…"_

"_You are not allowed to be a shinobi…my decision is final!"_

_Sakura's eyes welled up in tears as she yelled at her mother, "I will be a shinobi! Ino-chan will be one too! I'm going to be a great shinobi whether you like it or not!" _

**Flashback**

Sakura sighed. She disobeyed her mother…but she met great friends in doing so. Her mother saw that…and she let it slide. But in being a shinobi, in have being in Team 7…she just hurt herself badly. She now kind of regretted her decision. If she listened to her mother, she would still in Konohagakure…not having known a certain Uchiha Sasuke, not having known pain and hurt.

_NO!_ Her inner-self yelled. _Are you stupid! Being a shinobi is tight! So don't lie!_

Sakura chuckled and fell backwards. She fell to the ground hard and rubbed her head. She could have sworn that she was leaning on a tree…

She sat up and looked at the ground. It was bare, not a single trace of a great tree. She looked around for what might have happened, and saw a lavender-haired girl walking away.

"Nami-chan?" Sakura called out.

She turned around and her eyes widened, "Sakura-neechan! What are you…? I mean how did you…? Did you see anything?"

Sakura looked at her, dumbstruck. She could not have blown that tree to bits, well technically made the tree disappear.

"Nami-chan…did you do this?"

Nami paused and said calmly, "What are you talking about?"

"Did you make the tree disappear?"

Nami smiled and flipped her silky hair back, "What tree? Whatever are you talking about Sakura-neechan?"

"Never mind…" Sakura said, scratching the back of her head.

Nami flashed a big smile and motioned for her to come closer. Sakura walked to her friend and together they walked towards the village. Sakura smiled contently and forced herself to believe that Nami had nothing to do with the tree; after all, she is only thirteen and has no relation to a shinobi.

"Say Sakura-neechan," Nami asked, "why did you come here?"

Sakura tensed up at the question and said hesitatingly, "For this and that."

Silence ensued as Nami nodded at her reply. Out of the blue, she asked, "Did you ever lose something you used to cherish?"

Sakura turned to Nami. That was a sudden question to ask. "Well, before…when I was…your age…I…" Sakura stopped short and held back forgotten tears.

"Sakura-neechan?"

"Oh, forget it. Some stories are better off not told, you know what I mean?"

Nami stared at Sakura. Sakura always strike to her as a person of strength, someone who would not give up. Seeing her falter that way made Nami uneasy. She looked up to Sakura for strength, and she wanted to be like her in that aspect.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. There are things that needn't be told."

Sakura smiled at her response and kept herself from blurting out who she was, and what she missed back home.

* * *

Sakura sat on her rooftop, counting the stars one by one. She grew accustomed to her new life, or so she says. She still held down huge urges to go back to Konoha…she wanted to but she knew she could not. They would not accept her…she knew they would not…all of her friends, she missed them too much. As a shinobi she knew she had to stop herself form letting her emotions get to her. It was shinobi law…she knew that all too well…and she experienced the consequences all too well.

She grasped the necklace tightly and whispered silently into the wind. "Sasuke…"

Sakura felt warm droplets of water flow steadily on her cheeks. She did not bother to brush them away…she was used to them coming every night as she lay thinking about a life she would never have.

**

* * *

**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Im back! Well…im really sorry I couldn't update sooner…but skool started and I had no time at all! Teachers and homework…they just don't mix at all! Sorry for the delay! Hope you can forgive me! Oh yea….the whole story is seriously going to have major time lapses….like each chapter will be months aprt and stuff….cuz if it wasn't likee that…then the story can go on forever! Reviews…comments….flames…anythings welcome! TTFN! 


	3. Year One: Part III

**The Time it Took**

**Summary: **Haruno Sakura can never forget what he did to her. Her parents moved her to a new place with new faces...just to forget. Two years can do a lot to change one girl. SakuraxOC

* * *

**Chapter Three: Year One Part III**

* * *

"KYAHH!"

Sakura suddenly jumped up from her bed, falling onto the floor in the process, head first.

"Ouch, dammit!"

She slowly stood up from the floor, clutched her head, and made her way to her open window. She saw the village citizens running frantically from the streets into their homes.

_What's going on?_

She hopped onto her windowsill and climbed her way to the roof. It was strange; usually the people would be calm this early in the morning…

"Shinobi attack! Shinobi attack!"

Sakura whipped her head around and stared at the village. What shinobi attack? The only shinobi she knew was sitting on the roof of her home, very annoyed that she was awakened so early.

Then she heard it.

It was a male voice, and rang loud and clearly from the forest. The birds flew away from the trees, giving the speaker a more ominous feel.

"Burn!"

The fire raged from the forest, each tree being set aflame one by one as a female voice echoed throughout the trees.

"KYAHH!"

* * *

Sakura quickly rushed to the forest, her forehead protector in place. She was careful not to show any signs that she was the shinobi, so she dressed all in black, her long pink hair tied back and covered. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew she had to do something. There was someone in that burning forest…and Sakura had to do something to help. She gripped the katana at her side tighter…this was a major risk for her.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

_It couldn't be…_

There, making hand signs for another flame attack was a young girl with lavender hair tied in two neatly braided pigtails. In front of her was an older teenage boy, his brown hair not yet long enough to tie back, holding the same katana that Sakura has been using since she first came here…

…

…

…

"Sakura-neechan! Wake up you lazy bum!"

Sakura woke up with a start, falling onto the floor in the process, head first.

"Ouch! What the hell?"

Her inner-self laughed. _Talk about déjà vu…didn't you already fall to the floor like an idiot?_

"Na-kun! I told you to leave Onee-chan alone!"

Sakura stood up from her position and saw both Nami and Natsumi, the identical twins. Natsumi smiled, "Good Morning!" while Nami scowled at her younger counterpart.

"Ah," Sakura began, untying her braided hair and letting it flow behind her, "and to what to I owe for this little wake-up call?"

Natsumi winked, "You owe us nothing. But we decided we should wake you up."

"It took us, like, thirty minutes to get you up." Nami said sarcastically.

Sakura stared at Nami and saw flames…lots and lots of flames…

_No,_ she shook the image out of her head, _it couldn't be her…shinobi arts are forbidden._

She has been having the same dream now for the past two months. It always consisted of Nami – or was it Natsumi? – and Sanosuke. They were always surrounded by fire, no matter what the situation was.

"Onee-chan, are you awake now?"

Sakura smiled and stretched her limbs. "Yeah, I guess I am now. So what is the infamous Kawahara twins want?"

Natsumi frowned. "I am the innocent one. I have no relation to the infamous Kawahara Nami."

Nami scowled yet again. Nami was the rebellious one, with the short hair and bandanna. Her golden eyes shone with such determination for anything, sometimes turning into an icy stare if necessary.

"Well, we wanted to know if you were busy right now…"

"Me? No. I just woke up…remember?"

Natsumi smiled. "Good! Nami and I have a class today – the literature/speaking one – and we thought it would be nice for you to come and watch us. It is out turn to present our work today."

Sakura pretended to be disinterested. She knew that the twins were very good when it comes to that sort of thing. Natsumi loved and had a knack for writing short stories and poems; she was dead shy about reading them aloud. Nami on the other hand, wrote horrible poems and short stories but declared beautifully.

"I guess I can go…but you guys have to wait a bit so I can get ready."

"Hai!"

Sakura came out of her room eight minutes later, dressed in a simple tan dress. "Let's go!"

Natsumi smiled and Nami just nodded, both of them containing excitement.

* * *

'…_so that life can never be fulfilled.'_

The class applauded at the blue haired, blue eyed young boy and his short poem about the life never fulfilled.

Sakura yawned very discreetly. This whole session was starting to get boring for her; it was either that or she needed more sleep.

"Good job, Yuki. Now for another group project: Kawahara Natsumi and Kawahara Nami.

Natsumi stood up as Nami took her place on the stage. The younger twin then said, "T-this piece was…um…written by myself and it is entitled 'Feelings of the Heart.' Please enjoy."

Sakura applauded with every one else and brought her full attention to the stage where Nami was already reciting the poem.

"_Sometimes it's just a matter of time,_

_Sometimes it's just a matter of faith._

_But whether we dream it or believe it,_

_It's never ever going to change._

_Life can be cruel, unfair, even rough._

_Waiting is hard, forgetting is even worse._

_Nothing can prevent the illness of heart,_

_May it be good or bad, it'll never leave._

_The heartaches and pain,_

_The sufferings and torture,_

_It all hurts so very bad._

_The feeling of heart to heart,_

_The feeling of kiss to kiss,_

_All of it is just a dream, a lover's bliss._

_With the thrust of a sword,_

_The strike of an arrow,_

_Pure innocence is flowing away,_

_Forever lost in the void of darkness._

_But, with the star's everlasting light,_

_The naïve child walks towards dawn,_

_Avoiding pain, avoiding sorrow._

_Sometimes it's just a matter of time,_

_Sometimes it's just a matter of faith._

_But whether we dream it or believe it,_

_It's never ever going to change."_

Nami took a deep breath and smiled to the crowd. She said each word strongly and with so much passion that the crowd was able to feel what she was saying…

Especially one Haruno Sakura.

The whole room broke into cheers and claps…but it became all unclear and muddled in her ears.

She was the only non-student there…yet the words touched her heart so much…it reminded her of feelings she thought were forgotten…

"Onee-chan? Are you alright?" Natsumi asked, her eyes filled with concern.

Sakura blinked and realized that she was crying silent tears…

* * *

"Sakura-neechan, are you sure you are okay?" Nami asked; her hands at the back of her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, forcing a smile.

The three were walking back to Sakura's place after the lesson; the sky signaled that it was past noon, and the girls were all very hungry. But, as karma would have it, the lesson they had today was outside of the village, and it would take at least forty-five minutes to get back. Luckily for them, they could see the top of the village tower.

Nami sighed deeply and recited another poem under her breath. Natsumi walked gracefully next to her sister. Sakura silently walked behind them, thinking about her own very thoughts.

_Why, of all the people, you would think about HIM?_ Her inner-self proclaimed.

I don't know…

_Ah, it cannot be helped. You cannot stop thinking about him anyways._

Sakura sighed…she knew that something in the village would remind her about him…

"Who do we have here? It's the studious Natsumi and her twerp sister Nami! And let's not forget the sweet and charming Sakura."

The three girls were met by a young man, sitting on an overly huge rock, grinning at them. He flipped his now long hair back and said, "Hey guys."

Natsumi waved and replied, "Hello Sempai. Why were you not at class today?"

Sanosuke looked to the clouds and said, "I didn't fell up to it. I knew that the twerp would kick my ass if I did."

Nami clenched her fist and said through her teeth, "Damn right I would have, Sano-temme."

"Na-kun, please stop!"

Nami just scowled.

Sanosuke turned to Sakura and his grin grew bigger. "Hey, Sakura! How's it going?"

"Same old stuff."

"Ah." He said, closing his eyes. "You know, it's Himi-rin's birthday today."

Natsumi clasped her hands together. "Oh course it is! Na-kun and I have been planning something good because Himijima-sama asked us too! Isn't that right Na-kun?"

"Yup."

Sanosuke nodded and turned to Sakura who was deeply immersed in her own thoughts. He made a mental note to ask her about it later. He has known her for almost a whole year, and she was still a complete mystery to him; and for some reason, when they had time to talk to each other alone, they were either interrupted by his girlfriend or by Sakura growing silent after mentioning one name…

**Flashback**

Sanosuke laughed. Sakura was talking about her friends again, this time he was interested in the blonde one – Naruto, was it? – and his retarded approach in life. Well, he thought it was retarded.

"That wasn't even half of it! Naruto was always like that, acting like he was invincible or something…but hey, he is my friend, and I'm used to it."

Sanosuke stared at her, and for the first time, realized that she had beautiful eyes...and a wonderful laugh…and…

"Sano-chan! Are you there?"

"Himi-rin, I'm upstairs."

Himiko, with her long black hair swaying behind her, popped out and said, "I'm leaving now, okay? Don't forget that I will be calling all the time!"

Sanosuke nodded as she walked out with a last, "Sakura-san! Don't do anything with my Sano-chan!"

Sakura smiled as Sanosuke turned to her. "Don't worry Sanosuke-kun; I won't do anything like that."

"Hm, so that means you have someone back home?"

"Yeah."

Sanosuke pretended to look disappointed – which in fact he was – and said, "So spill, who is he?"

Sakura's eyes lit up and sparkled as she said his name, "Uchiha Sasuke. It used to be a crush then after some time I realized how much I really lo…"

"Sakura?"

She grew silent, her eyes no longer gleaming as bright as before.

**End Flashback**

"Sakura?"

She didn't reply to him, she just stood there, her head spinning about forgotten emotions.

* * *

The evening came faster than usual; the huge household decorated and lighted up for the occasion. It seemed to Sakura that the whole village was in that huge house, considering that the whole place was packed. She nervously twirled a strand of pink hair in between her fingers and stopped to adjust the white headband she put on. Here she was at this HUGE party standing alone…completely alone. Sure, maybe the short black dress was too much...it had no straps and it did show her curves off...maybe it was too much…was it? The silver bangles around her wrists could be over doing it…or was it the anklet? She knew the necklace was okay, I mean come on, a star and a moon? How bad is that?

"Na-chan! Na-chan! Where the heck are you?" Nami came bustling in front of her, the gold chain that was hung around her waist moved along with the sway of her body. She wore a one piece white dress that stopped just above her knees, the straps going up and around her neck. Her hair was let down, the lavender locks just barely touching her shoulders. "Sakura-neechan, have you seen that sister of mine?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, not yet at least."

"Damn, I thought she would be with you. Oh well." Nami sighed, turning to stare at Sakura. "Hey, aren't you glad that the dress code was anything but tan?"

"Yeah, but the outfit had to have either black or white as the main colors. I mean, come on. Himiko-san should have spiced it up a bit."

Just as she said that, Himiko came up to them, smiling as big as ever. Untrue to the dress code, she wore a blood red dress that flowed down and stopped at her ankles, it had a slit that went up to just above the knee. "Are you guys enjoying the party?"

Sakura nodded and said, "So how does it feel to be fifteen at last?"

"It feels great! Nami-chan, have you seen Sano-kun?"

"Nope, I haven't seen Sano-temme anywhere."

Sakura smiled as the pounding music grew louder and louder in her head. This party was a good idea to go to…it took her mind of things…

"Onee-chan! Na-kun!"

Sakura turned to see the younger twin walking up to them. Natsumi wore something similar to Nami except that her dress was a little longer that it stopped a few inches below her knee. The straps for her dress were simple, elegant spaghetti style.

"Na-kun, I was looking all over for you! Do you know how hard it is to find someone in this crowd?" Natsumi said, her long hair swaying behind her.

"_You_ were looking for _me_? No, _I_ was looking for _you_." She retorted, her eyes flaring up.

"Oh, don't get me started Kawahara Nami, you trouble maker."

"Please, I could go on forever about you!"

The twins were about to fight when a certain Sanosuke walked in, pushing them away from each other. "Ladies, ladies, please, no fighting!"

"Sano-chan!"

"Sempai, you sure are looking sharp today." Natsumi said, smiling and pretending that Nami was not there.

"Why, thank you Natsumi. All of you are looking extra beautiful tonight as well…" he said, his eyes trailing to Sakura.

"Na-chan…it's time…"

"Oh, right. We have to go now you guys, we have some work to do!"

The twins hurried away while Himiko continued to adore Sanosuke. Sakura smiled to herself…this is how her life should be…with friends and laughter…

_Sakura…_

She jumped at the voice she heard in her head…

_Go to the balcony…_

She slowly walked there…

_Wait for me…_

Sakura stood still at the balcony…the voice told her to stay…and she did.

* * *

Sanosuke watched as Sakura stood there like an obedient puppet. It was his special art…and he loved using it to get some answers…

Pity, he had to use it against Sakura…he was hoping she would open up to him…but she didn't…so he resorted to the old hypnotism.

He stood next to her and wrapped his arms around her slim figure. He whispered gently in her ear, "Who is Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura replied, almost as though she weren't hypnotized at all, "The one I love"

"Why?"

"Because that is what my heart is telling me..."

"But why him?"

"Sasuke-kun…I love him…but…I am not sure why…I cannot describe it at all…"

"Do you still love him, Sakura?" He held her more tightly.

"…Yes…but he hurt me…and I want to forget but I cannot…my heart won't let me because…

"You love him."

A smile crept upon her lips. "Yes."

"But he hurt you…why are you still holding on? What makes you still love him, Sakura?"

"When I saw his eyes…I knew I was making a mistake...but I cannot tell why…"

"Tell me how…" Sanosuke closed his eyes and took in Sakura's scent.

"I saw him with her…my rival…he would not let go…he held her tight…after I told him…and…and…I..." Sakura stuttered, tears falling down from her face.

"Shh, don't cry… I don't want you too cry, you are too beautiful for that… my little Saku-rin."

Sakura still kept crying, the hypnosis wearing off. Her shoulders shook with each breath she took, and she turned around to bury her head into Sano's chest.

"No…his smile…it's forbidden…don't break my heart again…"

Sanosuke stroked her hair, whispering, "Its okay, Saku-rin. Just cry it all out…I will always be here to protect you…but promise me you will not go back to Konohagakure…my little shinobi flower…"

Sakura's tears just kept falling, she did not hear Sanosuke's comment, nor did she care. She knew that she was lost and alone, her heart broken into millions of pieces…and her heart is never going to heal.

"Saku-rin…stay with me…"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note:** You know what….updating is getting harder and harder for me…but I think I'm going to do a routine for it...I'll figure something out…sorry for taking so long though…hope this was worth your wait! Reviews/comments/suggestions/flames/anything else are welcome! 


	4. Year Two: Part I

**The Time it Took**

**Summary: **Haruno Sakura can never forget what he did to her. Her parents moved her to a new place with new faces...just to forget. Two years can do a lot to change one girl. SakuraxOC

* * *

**Chapter Four: Year Two Part I**

* * *

Sakura walked into the summer sun, her long pink hair tied back into a high ponytail. The strap of her tank top fell off her shoulder as she continued to walk through the trees. She took a deep breath of the afternoon air and sat at the foot of a tree. She sat there, relaxing as the clouds passed by overhead. The fresh green leaves cast its shadow onto the forest ground, making the forest floor seem more like an ocean than a grass infested area.

"This," began Sakura, "is the life."

She drew one of her long longs up and placed her hands behind her head. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself.

…

…

…

"_Die!"_

_The lavender haired girl quickly dodged the flame attack and threw shuriken at him. Her long cloth belt caught fire and forced her to untie it and glare at her foe._

"_You are such an idiot!" he yelled, making hand signs for another attack._

"_No," she retorted, "you are the idiot. I trained myself."_

"_I trained you!" He drew the katana, the blade gleaming in the fire's radiance._

_She grew enraged, running at full speed towards him. "STUPID JERK!"_

…

…

…

Sakura opened her eyes with a start. She inhaled deeply and sighed. She thought a nice relaxing walk would take the images away from her mind…guess she was wrong.

"Saku-rin!"

Sakura looked ahead and saw Sanosuke, his hair now too long that he had to tie it back. Being a stubborn boy, he refused to cut his hair, believing that the population of the opposite sex would find it more appealing to them; which in the end, proved to be true.

"Hey, Sanosuke-kun, what's up?"

Sanosuke smiled. "I'm good, what about you Saku-rin?"

"Same old, same old. What are you doing here?" She asked, standing up and brushing away specks of dirt and strands of dead grass from her skirt.

"Well, I'm running away from Himiko. I mean, why else would I be here for?"

Sakura forced a smile. On the eve of Himiko's 15th birthday months ago, Sanosuke told her that he was in love with someone else. Yup, that killed her. Himiko never even looked at Sakura in the eye anymore, she rarely spoke to her. Himiko just assumed that it was Haruno Sakura that her dear Aoyama Sanosuke fell in love with.

"I see, well, good luck with that." Sakura began to walk away when she heard a female voice calling his name.

"Sanosuke-sempai! Where the heck are you?"

Sanosuke was about to run full speed towards the deeper parts of the forest when he realized the speaker was not his 'beloved' Himiko.

Natsumi walked up to Sakura and gave her a friendly hug. "Onee-chan, I didn't know you would be here as well!"

Sakura smiled and said, "I wasn't planning on it!"

Natsumi smiled back and turned around to find her sempai sitting on the ground, a blade of grass between his lips. She put her hands to her hips and said, "Sempai! You should be at the meeting! The Council is very enraged with your actions! They thought you had the shinobi under control!"

"So what, who cares? I already know who the shinobi is, why bother reporting it when I can handle it by myself? 'Sides, the shinobi isn't doing anything or _hasn't_ done anything since the town meeting." he said, yawning and taking a quick glance at Sakura.

"Some Chosen One you are. You're nothing but a…a…um…" Natsumi thought of a word to describe him when Sakura finished her sentence.

"A lazy bum…as Nami-chan would put it."

Instead of ignoring what she said, Sanosuke stood up and said, "Who cares what the brat would say."

He then walked away, tossing the blade of grass behind him.

"Is Sano-temme gone yet?" Nami said, jumping from the tree branch. She ran a hand through her lavender hair and sighed. "He is such a bother sometimes."

Natsumi giggled and began to fiddle with her long locks of lavender. "Na-kun, where have you been?"

"I was at the meeting in place of Sano-temme. The school gave me a call so I went."

"How was it?"

"Boring, I can see why he doesn't go."

"Don't say that! You know you give him a hard time already as it is."

Sakura entered the conversation by saying, "Nami-chan, how do you torture Sanosuke-kun?"

Nami smirked and shoved her hands in her pockets. "Ooh, many ways. Many and many ways, Sakura-neechan."

Sakura could only smile.

* * *

Sakura was walking briskly towards her home, glancing at her watch. She knew she was way late for the luncheon her aunt has prepared…way late. Her mom told her to stay home today, but no Sakura had to go and protest, saying she needed air.

She could just jump over the rooftops and make it home in less than five seconds, but she lived in a village where shinobi were strictly tagged: **_ENEMY TO THE PEOPLE._**

She continued to walk – more like quickly jog – to her destination when she heard a familiar voice in the alleyway.

"Oh, please, like I didn't hear that one before. Go kiss a frog or something."

Sakura peered around the corner and saw a lavender-haired girl tugging at the bandanna on her head.

_Nami? What is she doing here? Of all the places, why here?_

A male voice, irritated at Nami then said, "I'm serious. I don't care what the Council says. I just want you to lay low."

"Me? Lay low? Please, I have done nothing like that…not yet at least. Besides, it's you I should be watching."

The male figure then stood up, his ponytail swaying behind him, and grabbed Nami by her shirt. Her small body was lifted into the air as he said furiously, "You little brat! I am only telling you this because of the shinobi attacks! You and I are the only ones in this stupid village that know the shinobi arts!"

Sakura gasped, placing her hand over her mouth and resisting the urge to scream, "You guys are shinobi!"

Nami pounded on his fist forcing him to let go and said fiercely, her golden eyes turning into an icy death stare, "Idiot! I haven't used those worthless arts in years, and you and I both know that there is one more besides us. You're so blind and pathetic, Sano-temme."

"I know that! But at least _she_ lays low!"

Sakura whipped herself out of the alleyway and ran home, regardless of the fact that she bumped into many people, or for the fact that her mom was waiting outside as she quickly passed her and shut her body into her room. It was shocking, both Nami and Sanosuke know the arts of the shinobi, the forbidden arts of this very village they resided in.

But of all people…why them?

* * *

"Sakura! I told you to be here before one! Now look at the time! Your aunt has prepared this for a long time now, and you go and not show up! What has gotten into you, young lady?" Her mom yelled with her hands at her hips; her face red from screaming at the young rebellious girl that used to be her angelic daughter. Teenagers, why did Kami-sama have to make them so darn disobedient?

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Sakura looked at her feet, covered by her white cotton socks. She said nothing as she sat on her bed, already guilty at missing the luncheon. Guilt aside, her mind was still racing about Nami and Sanosuke…

"Sakura! Are you listening to me?"

She mutely nodded at her mother and muttered a quiet and unheard, "It was a stupid luncheon anyways."

"Good, I'm glad you understand. But for punishment, for the rest of the day you are forbidden to leave this room. But be grateful, I'm being lax with my punishments, Sakura." Haruno-san said, closing the door behind her.

Sakura didn't care what her punishment was as she was too busy trying to figure out the thoughts and images that were rudely thrust into her mind. She ran a hand through her hair and said angrily, "Where is Nami when you need her!"

"You called?"

Sakura turned to her window and saw Nami sitting on the sill, smiling her silly smile and swinging her legs as they were a foot from the floor. "I heard you got in trouble and couldn't leave…so I decided to come to you instead!"

Sakura smiled back and motioned for Nami to sit on the bed with her. "I'm glad. I need to talk to you about something…"

Nami shook her head. "No, no, no. I have to talk to you about something. I know you saw me and Sano-temme talking earlier. Oh, and please don't lie to me Sakura-neechan. You are the shinobi of the village. From Konohagakure, am I right?"

Sakura gaped at her, nodding slowly and saying, "How did you…?"

The lavender-haired girl giggled, her golden eyes twinkling. "I could sense your chakra from the moment you stepped into our village last year! It was weird though, so I went to the forest and saw you there, kunai at hand. Oh, as well as Sano-temme's sword by your side."

Nami laughed harder as she saw Sakura's confused emerald eyes. "Don't worry! I'm not telling anyone! Neither is Sano-temme, he wouldn't tell anyone."

"But how did…" Sakura said, finally finding her voice.

"Maybe I can show you instead."

"How? How can you show me that you and Sano-kun are…or….I mean…how?"

"Like this!" Nami said, placing her index finger to Sakura's head.

Before Sakura could understand her actions, she drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**Just to let you guys know:**_

**_((blah)) - Sakura's thoughts_**

**_ blah> - Nami's thoughts_**

_

* * *

__((Where am I?))_

_Sakura was in total darkness, nothing could be seen…then like a bell being struck, the darkness crumbled around her, revealing a forest scene._

_((Am I watching this? Is this for real?))_

_A lavender-haired girl, her hair tied in two messy braids was crying at the base of a tree. Her white shirt was stained…with blood._

_((Blood? What's going on!))_

_The girl was talking to herself, mumbling over and over the same thing:_

"_I'm weak."_

_A young boy came up to her and sat down. He looked at her and said calmly, "I can help you…take away the pain."_

_Her golden eyes looked up into his onyx ones. They were filled with concern for her. "How can you help me…the pain is too much. How can you help me Sano-niichan?"_

_((Sano-niichan…))_

_Sanosuke smiled. "By teaching you what I know! These attacks are too much, I agree about that. But, Nami-chan, you can't always hide in your grief."_

"_NO! You're wrong. My brother…he was…and…I saw…" she burst into uncontrollable tears, her small shoulders shaking._

_((Nami and Natsumi…had a brother?))_

_Sanosuke held the small, fragile girl and whispered, "I can teach you how to be strong…being strong for Kazuma is the main thing now…"_

_The scene turned black again, Sakura stood there, as Sanosuke held Nami, both engulfed in the darkness. _

_((I didn't know…))_

_She heard voices in the dark void. Sakura listened._

"_Where are you going Na-kun?"_

"_Out."_

"_Again?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Oh, I though you might want to…hang out…"_

"_Don't be stupid Na-chan."_

"_But you used to…!"_

"_That Nami is gone, ever since Kazuma died, Nami died too."_

_((Nami-chan…so much pain…I never knew))_

"_Ka-chan…he's not dead! Ka-chan is still alive! He wouldn't die! You know that!"_

_((Natsumi-chan…))_

_Sanosuke sat on the branch, watching Nami, a smile crept on his lips._

"_Good! Now do it again!"_

_Nami nodded and she made various hand signs before a huge mist engulfed them both._

_Once the mist dissipated, Nami stood there, smiling. "I did it! Sano-niichan! I did it!"_

_Sanosuke smiled at her and said, "Good job…Nami-rin. I knew you could do it! That's the tenth jutsu you've learned and mastered in one week…amazing."_

_Nami blushed. "Not bad for ten years old, right?"_

"_Right. Now let's focus on your fighting skills."_

"_Hai!"_

_((No…she likes him))_

_Sakura stared at the smiling Nami, her eyes shining…_

_Nami appeared in front of her, an older version of the images that Sakura was seeing._

_ When I was ten, war broke out with the neighboring country. My brother, Kazuma, died at the hands of a shinobi. He was…the only one of three of us to get killed…and we were together that day. All of us…the Kawahara Triplets…Na-chan was unconscious…and he died…in my arms…his blood…my blood flowing…his life running away from his body… >_

_((Is she talking to me?))_

_ Sakura-neechan, have you ever felt the pain of losing someone you love? >_

_((Yes, Nami-chan…it hurts))_

_The older Nami looked ahead and Sakura followed her gaze. They were watching a younger Nami, sitting on the ground in front of a grave, and crying. Sanosuke stood behind her._

"_Nami-rin…don't cry."_

_Nami stood up and wrapped her arms around Sano, burying her face in his shirt. He put an arm around her as she said in between sobs, "Kazuma…Kazuma…"_

_Sanosuke put a hand on her head, allowing her to cry. _

_ Sometimes, when you're in love it's painful.> _

_((I know that…but why are you showing me this?))_

_Nami and Sanosuke were walking along the path, her small frail hand was being held by his bigger one. Nami was still sniffing._

"_Don't cry anymore Nami-rin! You shouldn't…"_

_He picked her up easily and carried her to sit upon the large rock. He smiled at her and said, "Smiling is what you should be good at!"_

_She blushed as his fingers brushed away crystal orbs from her cheeks, she looked down at his onyx eyes and slowly smiled at him. _

"_See! That's better! Maybe it's because your on that rock and looking taller than me that made you smile! Or maybe it's because…" He paused, and looked away from the small girl. _

"_Sano-niichan? What's wrong?"_

_Sanosuke brought his face closer to the little girl, and brought his forehead to her own. "Nami-rin…if I did something…would it be wrong?"_

_She blinked at him with innocent eyes, confused at his question. "Nani?"_

_He brought his lips to hers, answering her simple question. Her eyes grew big at his sudden action, yet she felt relaxed at his action…as if…it was supposed to be._

_Sakura stood there, stunned at what she saw. Nami was three years younger than him! The scene before them darkened yet again until a swirl of colors and a blur of light came into view. _

_((What's going on?))_

_ Himiko. >_

_Nami was a little older than ten, and sitting on her own, fiddling with a tree branch that has fallen from a tree. She heard laughter and sighed. _

"_Sano-chan!"_

"_Himi-rin! Stop! That…that tickles!"_

_Giggle giggle. Laugh laugh._

_The scene changed yet again, the trees ablaze._

"_Die!"_

_Nami quickly dodged his attack and threw shuriken at him. She untied her cloth belt and watched it turn to ashes before her._

"_You are such an idiot!" he yelled, making hand signs for another attack._

"_No," she retorted, "you are the idiot. I trained myself."_

"_I trained you!" He drew the katana, the blade gleaming in the fire's radiance._

_She grew enraged, running at full speed towards him. "STUPID JERK!"_

_Katana hit skin, metal drew blood, girl saw boy, and found hate._

"_Sano-nii…no, Sano-temme! You messed with the wrong girl!" she spat, blood oozing from her arm. _

"_What did I do?" He spat back, swinging his blade, her blood drizzling to the edge._

"_Think, you played with my heart long enough!"_

* * *

Sakura woke up with a start, she was by herself, in her room, the window was open, and Nami was no where to be seen. She stood up and again went to the roof of her "permanent" home. The whole life story she has just scene was disturbing, yet…it somehow calmed her. All this time, ever since the whole "Uchiha Incident" she has never felt so separated from the world. Sakura believed that she was the only one that had to live through memories of pain and sorrow. But upon seeing past images of one younger than her…

"Well Sasuke," she whispered, her emerald eyes staring at the stars, "I guess I wasn't the only one to get hurt by love and you weren't the only guy to toy with one's emotions."

She sighed. She grasped the necklace around her neck tighter.

"Uchiha Sasuke, if you only knew how much it hurt."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Eh…high skool is draining my life away… Reviews/comments/suggestions/flames/anything else are welcome! 


	5. Year Two: Part II

**The Time it Took**

**Summary: **Haruno Sakura can never forget what he did to her. Her parents moved her to a new place with new faces...just to forget. Two years can do a lot to change one girl. SakuraxOC

* * *

**Chapter Five: Year Two Part II**

* * *

Sakura sighed lazily as the summer sun beat down harder on her figure. She brushed away a few beads of sweat and stretched out her arms. "This has got to be the hottest day of the year…"

"Saku-rin! Where are you?"

Sakura looked down from the tree branch and spotted Sanosuke, his ponytail swinging behind him. "Saku-rin!"

"Sano-kun, I'm up here!" she yelled, waving down at him.

"Ah, I found you. I thought maybe you were avoiding me…"

"Sano-kun, I'm not avoiding you. I can never be that mean."

He smiled at her, and sighed. "Then come down from there! Are you wearing a skirt?"

She looked at him, puzzled. "No, why? Thinking something perverted?"

"Saku-rin! What kind of _man_ do you think I am? I'm just asking…so you can jump into my arms!"

"Excuse me?" she exclaimed, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Jump!" he said gleefully. He outstretched his arms and smiled. "Jump into my arms!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I would rather die," she said sarcastically. "Besides, your lovely Himiko would get jealous of that…"

"Please? Jump?" he pleaded, pouting. He pretended that the Himiko comment wasn't heard.

Sakura smiled at him. "Fine," she said, jumping.

His grinned and caught the girl with ease. "Jeez, Saku-rin! You are so very light." His eyes wandered from her emerald eyes to her shirt, which happened to rise above her shorts revealing a little more skin then intended…

"Why thank you." Sakura released himself from his hold and fixed her shirt. She really didn't like that fact that he was staring at her waist like that.

He offered her his arm and asked charmingly, "Shall I escort the princess to her kingdom?"

Sakura took his arm and nodded, ignoring the rosy blush on Sanosuke's cheeks. Sakura held down the urge to laugh as he held his head high, smiling as if there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Himiko bit on her nail harder. In these past few months Sakura has been nothing except a total nuisance. For Kami-sama's sake, she was flirting with him! She watched them carefully, move by move, step by step; she hovered like a vulture over those two. Her dear Sano-chan was practically a puddle of goo at the pink haired, emerald eyed freak! Sanosuke could do way better with someone as beautiful, as talented, as beautifully talented as her, the one and only Himijima Himiko!

"Sakura, I swear this is not over!"

* * *

"Say, chief? You have been hanging around Sano-temme a lot. Is there anything happening between you two?"

"No, why ask?" she replied, fiddling with Natsumi's hair, fixing it into a nice braid.

Nami shrugged her shoulders. She leaned back into the hammock and grinned at her.

"Na-kun thinks you guys are lovers," Natsumi said, her lilac eyes shining. "I mean, the whole village does, and you are with him plenty, Onee-chan."

Sakura looked at them in disbelief. "Me? And Sano-kun? Not at all! We're just good friends is all. He's really sweet and he's been diverting my mind from home."

"That's not so good." Nami said lazily, her eyes sealed shut. "Sano-temme is such an ass."

Natsumi shook her head disapprovingly. "Sanosuke-sempai is really nice. He must really like you, Onee-chan. Yeah; he must have fallen in love with you."

Sakura blushed. "Me? Impossible…" she mumbled, tying the band to hold the neat braid.

"Whatever you say, Sakura-neechan," Nami sighed, swinging the hammock back and forth. "Na-chan, you know Sakura-neechan will never believe you."

"Hey, but Sempai told me himself!" she said, covering her mouth quickly.

"What?" Nami and Sakura said in unison.

"Nothing!" she said quickly, standing up.

"NA-CHAAAN! TELL MEEE!" Nami whined, pulling on the braid that Sakura has worked so hard on tying together.

"OWW OWW OWW! LET ME GO!" Natsumi yelled, clawing her nails out at Nami.

Sakura just sat there…almost two years with the two taught her not to go in between their little fights. Besides, Natsumi will yell something smart to her older sister and have Nami stop whatever she is doing trying to figure out what her younger sister just said. That was all routine to Sakura.

Nami pulled off her sister, looking at her with confusion. "Huh?"

Sakura smiled. "So, Natsumi-chan, tell me about Sanosuke-kun…isn't he deeply in love with Himiko-san and vice versa?"

Nami stopped short. "No…Sano-temme and Himiko-san…were engaged…that's why…she came here…in the first place…"

"Engaged?" Sakura asked, "Talk about young."

"Himiko-san use to live at another village…but in order to strengthen some ties with them they had her be engaged to the most suitable bachelor…"

"Suitable bachelor? Sano-kun? You have got to be kidding me."

Natsumi shook her head. "Not at all! When he was younger he was quite handsome…he got engaged at…age…uh…"

"Thirteen," Nami said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, that. He was happy when he found out Himiko-san was pretty. And when you think about it now, Sempai is really more handsome looking now at seventeen. And Himiko-san is getting there, fifteen is still too young, and when she reaches sixteen then I guess that's okay." Natsumi said.

Nami smiled. "But when Sakura-neechan first came here two years ago she was really pretty."

"Onee-chan does not count!"

"Why not?" Sakura asked, putting on a hurt face.

"Just because! You're sixteen…and you haven't changed much at all!"

"WHAT?" Sakura said.

"I think Na-chan means you don't count because you just keep getting pretty…no change needed, right Na-chan?"

Natsumi nodded, blushing at her slip.

Sakura sighed in relief. "So what about their engagement? Are they really going for it?"

Nami shook her head. "I guess…not."

Natsumi stared at her feet, "Didn't he break the engagement with her?"

"Yup…the Elders told me he broke it because he loves someone else."

* * *

Sakura walked slowly towards her home, thinking about what Natsumi said. She really liked Sanosuke, in the friend sense of speaking. She wasn't ready to fall in love again…she still needed time to heal some wounds.

_I'm not ready for love, Sanosuke knows that!_

"Sakura-san!"

Sakura looked in front of her to meet only a pair of ruby eyes. "Himiko-san!"

Himiko gave her a friendly smile and added, "Have you seen _my_ Sano-_chan_ anywhere?"

"No, not since earlier today…did you check with the Council? Maybe he had some business there."

"No, I checked there already. He wasn't at any of his usual places…odd really; I haven't seen him around much. I honestly miss my dear, Sano-chan." She said lovingly, batting her eyelashes at her. She said that a little too lovingly for Sakura's comfort.

Sakura forced herself to smile.

"Sakura-san, if you see him, please tell him that his dear Himi-rin is looking for her Sano-chan?"

"Yeah, of course, no problem," she said, scratching the back of her head. _She reminds me of Ino-pig!_

"Thank you, darling. I truly appreciate it!" she gave Sakura one last smile and walked off.

Sakura sighed. Himiko has been coming up to her a lot asking about Sanosuke and his whereabouts. "Why me…"

She shook her head.

_Are you thinking about Sanosuke-kun again?_

No!

_Sure, you're not._

Oh, please.

Her inner-self laughed. _Maybe you are starting to fall in love again…with Sanosuke-kun! Forget about Uchiha-san…Sanosuke-chan is way sweeter._

"Saku-rin!"

Sakura looked ahead of her and saw Sanosuke standing at her doorstep.

'Hey, Sano-kun," she said, plastering a smile.

He smiled at her and said, "Saku-rin, I've been thinking. I've known you for almost two years now, and I still haven't asked you out on a date yet!"

"So?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Sakura half laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"What?"

"Sano-kun…I'm sorry. But you are my friend…and I only think of you as my friend."

Sanosuke sighed and forced a smile. "Alright then, but next time, you will go out with me."

"Uhuh sure I will." Sakura smiled at him and looked at his onyx eyes. "Aw, don't be sad!"

"I'm not," he started, "I'll just try again."

She giggled and pushed back her bangs. "You go ahead and do that!"

He leaned in closer and whispered, "I will…but only because I love you." He kissed her gently on her cheek and grinned. "Ja!"

"Sano-kun…" She watched as he walked away into the small crowd.

* * *

"Damn her!" Himiko screamed, tossing boxes across the floor. "That witch! She knows where he his! SHE JUST WON"T TELL ME!"

Himiko sighed in frustration and threw a folder of papers in the air. She sat on the floor and shifted through the papers once more. Himiko was in the filing room of the Elders, looking for the paper on the shinobi…just to see if Sanosuke was doing his job. Instead she found Sakura's citizen papers…the very ones she was not allowed to read.

"Oooh…might as well," she whispered, before reading the information, "'Name: Haruno Sakura. DOB: March 28. POB: Konohagakure. Weight…'" she paused and looked at the paper again. "Konohagakure? What kind of village name is that? How stupid…"

Himiko threw that folder aside and sat there in silence. She picked up another folder labeled "CLASSIFIED" in big red letters and looked at it. She opened it and squealed in delight for she recognized the handwriting.

"Sano-chan! Yay!"

She opened the folder and began reading its contents.

* * *

Sakura collapsed on her bed, rubbing her eyes. She had a very long day…a very, very long day. The more she thought about it, the more she wished to return home.

"Sano-kun…is Sano-kun…" she whispered lightly, pushing the bangs away from her hair, "and Uchiha-san is…"

Sakura sat up and looked out her window at the setting sun. She rubbed her eyes again, holding back tears.

_I want to go back to Konohagakure…I want to go home. I want to…_

"Honey! Are you home?" her mother called from the kitchen. "Can you help me out here?"

…_I want to go back to Sasuke…_

"I'm coming mom!" she went to her dresser and brushed her hair.

_I don't want to stay here anymore…I miss everyone…_

Sakura tied her hair into a ponytail and opened her bedroom door.

_I want to see all of my friends again…_

She closed her door and sighed.

_I don't want Sano-kun to love me…I just can't have that…_

She went to the kitchen and smiled at her mom. "Hi honey!" her mom exclaimed.

_I cannot have him love me…_

"What do you need?"

_I love some one else._

"Mom…" Sakura said, chopping the onions, "when are we going back home?"

"Home? But we are home darling, this is our home."

"No, I mean back to Konohagakure."

"Sweetie, we're not going back there. Besides, you're happier here!"

"Mom, I'm not happy…I miss Konoha…"

"Sakura, I do to, but this is our home from now one. End of discussion."

Sakura looked down and continued to chop onions. "But…"

"But?"

"I'm a shinobi!"

"Here, you are not. I'm glad, too. You are safe here."

"Mom…I'm not…"

"Not what?"

"Never mind…" _You'll never understand, Mom, I'm sorry…but I have to go back._

* * *

"No…way…" Himiko said the folder on the floor. She blinked her head spinning with the new found information. She picked up the folder again and read it:

'_The shinobi attacks of four years ago and the attacks now have no connection what so ever. The shinobi of this time, marked **Shinobi A** (pictures of supposed shinobi on page 12C), is posing no threat after the Council meeting last year. Based on this evidence, Shinobi A is in the village acting as a civilian. Based on the evidence on page 3A, Shinobi A came from one of the villages to the East: Konohagakure. The name of said shinobi is unknown as of now… _

"Liar, liar! My sweet Sano-chan is a liar! He knew all along whom the shinobi was!" She sat up on rushed out the door.

* * *

Sakura closed the back door to the house quietly and walked towards the forest, dragging her feet. She threw the bag over her shoulders, sighing. "The fastest way home is through the night!" she exclaimed, plastering a smile on her face.

She stopped short and turned around to meet a pair of fiery eyes…

"Hey, bitch."

* * *

"What the…?"

Sanosuke walked around the office, looking for his files. He spotted the opened file and clenched his teeth.

"Crap…"

* * *

"Himiko-san! You scared me!" Sakura said, clutching her bag tighter.

"Cut the act," Himiko snarled, "you filthy shinobi."

Sakura gasped. "How did you…"

"Please, Sano-chan, my dear sweet Sano-chan, he found out first. I just had the liberty of reading his files."

"Himiko-san…"

"Listen prissy, I do not like you. You ruined my life with Sanosuke…"

"Himiko-san, if this has to do with your engagement I'm sorry okay?" Sakura said, "I didn't mean for him to break his engagement with you! That wasn't my fault!"

"Fault? IT. WAS. YOUR. FAULT! He loves you Sakura-san! That's why he broke our engagement…I would do anything…for him to love me again. We were fine together, and then you came. You made him fall in love with you! Why the hell did you come here in the first place?" Himiko screamed.

"Himiko-san…" Sakura felt something tighten around her heart. She…wasn't like Ino-pig at all…Himiko was like…Sakura. All this time Sakura believed that Himiko was like Ino with her love her Sanosuke…but she was dead wrong. Himiko acted as if she herself were Sakura…in love with Sasuke. "Himiko-san…I know how you feel…I'm sorry for taking him…I didn't mean to!"

Sakura felt bad. She took Sanosuke away from Himiko the same way Ino took Sasuke away…

"LIAR! Why didn't you just stay in that stupid village of yours with the rest of the filthy shinobi?"

Sakura stared at her, her pitying emerald eyes burning with anger; forget about what she just thought, Sakura and Himiko are two people…different people. "How dare you," she said fiercely, "how dare you talk trash about Konoha and its people…about my people!"

Himiko smirked. "So? Trash is trash. Go home to the big garbage can."

Sakura snapped. She drew a kunai from her pouch and threw it at Himiko. The girl screamed as the knife pinned her to the tree. She struggled and struggled but managed to get herself stuck even more.

"One more wise ass crack from you and I swear I will not miss."

Himiko stared at her with frightened eyes. She gathered what little courage she had left and said, "I know you were going to leave, so leave! And don't you dare come back, shinobi."

"I don't plan on coming back." Sakura picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Oh, Himiko-san, one word of me being a shinobi…and I swear it will hurt you more than it will hurt me."

Himiko stared at the pink-haired girl as she disappeared into the trees.

* * *

"Himiko!" Sanosuke ran up to Himiko and pulled her off the tree. "What happened to you?"

Himiko didn't respond as she quietly sobbed into his shirt.

"Himiko!"

"She…" she started, "left…I'm sorry Sano-chan…I found out from your file…I made her leave."

"Who?"

"Sakura-temme…she's gone. She went back home to that trash village…oh Sano-chan…we can be happy now."

Sanosuke looked down at the sobbing girl and gently pushed her away. "No Himiko, Sakura _is_ my happiness. And I'm going after my happiness."

* * *

Sakura ran faster and faster, her surroundings becoming nothing but a blur to her. She was panting heavily, but she didn't care. She wanted this. She wanted to leave. She wanted to go back. Sakura pushed back tears as she remembered why she left Konohagakure…she left without a word and now she's just returning.

She stopped and leaned on a tree, breathing deeply. Sakura's cheeks were flushed as she stood there, the sun beating down on her. She got up from her position and began running again.

_Why are you going back there? _Her inner-self asked.

I have to.

_No you don't! Turn around!_

I can't.

_OH! You are so stubborn! Uchiha-san doesn't care about you!_

I don't care…I have to go back!

_You're just hurting yourself._

I know.

Sakura ran faster, ignoring the sun that has just risen from the horizon. She kept on going with only one thing on her mind…

"Sasuke-kun…wait for me!"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: **FINISHED! Haha…I said six chapters…but I got lazy in the long run! So five it is! Sides…I like the number five instead of six…XD…haha that's the real reason why I wanted five chapters instead! Thank you so much for all those who took their time to read this thing! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! If interested to know what happened the and what will happen from this point on to Sakura and such and such…just hop on over and read my other fic **Believe Me, It's True**! Yup yup…this was fun while it lasted! Reviews/comments/suggestions/flames/anything else is welcome! Thanks again! Till next fic! Ja ne! 


End file.
